


Black Panther

by The smug Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The%20smug%20Dragon
Summary: If there's one real black panther, it's Asami. Right?





	Black Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhaziell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaziell/gifts).

> For my wild one. You know, why.

“Asami! Stop, licking my ears!”

“I’m not licking, I’m grooming. That is something totally different.”

“You are what?”

The crime-lord lets out a sigh. “I said, I’m grooming. It’s…taking care of your fur, so it stays shiny and silky.”

“Really? Well, surprise oh big bad I-am-no-yakuza-but-a-badass-crime-lord. I don’t have any fur! Do you need glasses?”

“Hair, fur. Who cares?” He snatches Akihito again and pulls him back onto his lap, continuing his task. Only this little hell-spawn is not actually willing, to let his “fur” being “groomed” at all. Struggling with hand and feet, Asami has quite something to do, to keep his boy in a position for a perfect grooming.

"Asami? Asami! Hey! Wake up! Why, on earth are you purring and licking your nose?”

The fixer opens his eyes, finding his nose kind of wet. Letting out an annoyed “Tch”, he fetches a tissue and wipes it dry, while sitting up on the couch. Then his eyes fall upon a messy mob of blonde hair and he grabs Akihito, pulling him into his lap. A feeling of deja-vu hits Asami. Curious, he licks over the spot right behind his boy’s ear and promptly pulls a face. Deciding, he’ll better go with his usual actions, he bites down the earlobe. Akihito, first struggling, then flinching, tries to get out of Asami’s grip.

“Oi! Asami! What’s wrong with you, perverted old man? Geez, what have you dreamt about?” He pokes the strong chest with his pointer.

“Can it be you haven’t slept at all, but watched the coverage of panthers, I’m currently working on, too?” The young man starts grinning. “Admit it! You only pretended, you slept. It’s interesting, right? They are awesome! I will go to the zoo, to take some nice pics. Why don’t you come with me?”  
The photographer’s grin becomes wider. “Then you can watch, how they lick their muzzles after having had a nice meal. Oi! What’s with that face? No! Bad crime-lord stay away from me!”

Asami doesn’t even think of ‘staying away’. With a smug smirk, he pulls the boy closer, husking into his ear.  
“Why going to the zoo, when you have the real thing right in front of you, hmmm? Let me show you how a predator is hunting his prey.” His tongue flicks over soft lips. His ears are perked forward and his black tail is swishing enthusiastic through the air.

Akihito blinks. Then he rubs his eyes and his fingers automatically starts tugging on one of the fluffy black ears, sticking out from Asami’s black tresses.

“Akihito? What are you doing there?” His ear flicks.

“Uhm…well…uhm…you have…uhm…” Getting kind of impatient with the stumbling from his boy, the business man slides his fingers through his hair and feels his eyes go wide. What the heck? Getting up, with Akihito landing on his butt on the floor, Asami goes over to a mirror. And indeed. There are two black, fluffy ears and a tail attached to his body, that shouldn’t be there at all. Grabbing his tail, he gives it a tug, yelping in surprise, as it’s actually fixed, or better a part of his body. As he looks back into the mirror a new detail catches his gaze. Whiskers! Asami, dragon of Tokyo slowly turns into a…what? Panther? Of course! That must be it. But how? Why? He scratches his fluffy ear.

Akihito on the other hand is totally scuttling around. “Wait! I need my camera! Where is it? Ah, here we go. Now, say ‘meow’ Asami!”

With a wide grin, he turns back around, almost dropping his beloved camera. There, in front of the mirror, sits a black cat. Quite tall, but no panther, definitely a cat. In a pool of a three-piece-suite, scattered around it.

“Meow!”

“Well, yeah. Oh geez, Asami! Look how adorable you are!”

A hiss answers that comment, blazing golden eyes are fixated on the young man. 

“Oh come on. I’ll take some incredible good pictures and when you are a good little kitty, I’ll give you some tuna-steak. What do you say?”

The cat glares still…until the mentioning of tuna reaches its ears. Perking them up, it starts strolling around Akihito’s legs, mewing, before posing in ways, only Asami would be able to do. Like the king of felines, he begins to stride through their home. Lean muscles tense, as he jumps onto the cupboards, as if hunting prey, giving Akihito the pictures, he wants.

After the photo session Akihito keeps his promise and serves the crime-lord-cat his tuna steak, together with some cat-milk, he asked Kirishima to get, without telling him, why. As Asami’s bodyguard had pushed it into the photographer’s hands with his usual stoic face, Asami couldn’t help the urge, to jump onto the man’s shoulder, trying to fetch his glasses and messing up his hair with his paws. Well, the latter was impossible, but Kirishima’s face was worth it.

Now his deep purr rumbles through the living room, while Asami is having his meal. Finishing it, he jumps onto the couch, still purring, rubbing his head against Akihito, before he makes himself a home in Akihito’s lap. The rest of the evening goes by with Asami, hunting feathery cat-toys. As it’s time for bed, Akihito heaves him up and gets himself tugged into the sheets. Asami, not tired at all, strolls around him, nudging here and there, before he begins to groom Akihito’s hair. The second time this day a deja-vu is hitting him. Not caring at all, he decides, to finally flop down on his boy’s head.

As the alarm is ringing in the next morning. Asami stretches his limbs. Remembering the weird dream, he shakes his head. “What’s wrong with me, having such stupid dreams, now and then? I only have these, since I know Akihito…tch…brat. I think, I’ll punish him for these.”

Smirking wicked, he gets up and into the kitchen, intending to make himself a coffee. As he wants to throw away the filter from the day before, his eyes go wide, and he almost chokes while sucking in the air, as his gaze lands on the emptied package of some cat milk.


End file.
